tidesofthemaelstromfandomcom-20200214-history
Athalia
Player Name: Falthalas. Character Name: Athalia. Character Full Name: Lady Athalia Bladewing. Affiliation(s): The Horde, Silvermoon, Shattered Sun Offensive, The Blood Knight Order. Class: Paladin. Race: Sin'dorei. Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Faith: None. Build: Slim and muscular. Age: 216. Gender: Female. Height: 5’5’’. Weight: 145 lbs. Eye Color: Green. Hair Style & Color: She has long sun-touched, blonde hair, which she mostly twists in a bun when in duty. Skin Color: Light peach. Armor/Garment Type: Plate. Usual Attire: Her duty gear of the Blood Knight Order. Personality: Strong, wise and confident. Like a guardian she protects each and every corner of her beloved homeland. She is ruthless on the battleground and always ready to fight for the High Kingdom. Description: A manifestation of elven vanity and pride, this woman stands testament to the superlative Thalassian beauty. A perpetual emanation of self-satisfaction is streaming throughout her very presence. She walks with a purpose; her posture immaculate - head held high and chest amplified - every step taken is a step of determination and certainty. An ever-lingering smile, soft and at ease, plays on her features; an evident display of her own self-regard. Two prominent features heavily influences this Sin'dorei's appearance: her salient, extraordinary bonestructure, and her almond-shaped eyes, honey-coloured behind their fel glow. She has sun-touched hair, neatly straightened down with a small curve to frame her facial features. Coloured a light honey with hints of ashen white hair strands it mixxes quite nicely to give a good contrast with the sun. Sleek and well cared for, lush to the touch and free-flowing it shows that this female is presented well as now a lady. Her voice is clean, often percieved as precise - her tone heavily dependant on the situation. She is well-articulated, speaking in the accent often associated with the higher tiers of the Thalassian society. You would never see her without her armour, unless she was off-duty. The armour is always well-crafted, elegant and definitely combat worthy. History: Being the first-born of the family Bladewing, one would think that Athalia’s life had already been predetermined - the matron of the family of Bladewings having quite the reputation as a trader, and personal provider of a handful of the noble Houses of Quel'thalas and her father being a fairly known soldier of the Thalassian army. Her childhood was a simple one, mainly consisting of playing with her siblings. As Athalia reached adolescence, a dilemma had emerged; would she follow her mother's, or her father's example, or find her own way through life? It was not a hard decision - Athalia, who had grown to become a loyalist of Quel'thalas, chose to take another path in life; using what her parents had saved for her to enlist with the academy of Sunstrider Isle - beginning her training as a soldier. For years Athalia trained vigorously at the academy, swiftly earning a name for herself as a stubborn fighter. She eventually graduated, and enlisted with the army of Quel'thalas. A Quel'dorei soldier, fighting in the name of her Sun Prince, and the Alliance. She participated in the war against the invading Orcs, proving her worth amongst her peers and within her division. She swiftly rose to the rank of Captain, and was named the Champion of her division, for her commendable efforts in the war. Her days of joy had soon been counted, however. As the Scourge ravaged her beloved Quel'thalas, decimating her division and the Quel'dorei, Athalia fled to Sunstrider Isle; taking, what she thought would be, her final stand. The Scourge, however, did not overcome Sunstrider Isle - Athalia survived. Beaten down and scarred, but alive. To honour her brethren, she devoted herself to her Prince and wholeheartedly accepted his solution. She followed him, as so many others, through the Dark Portal - entering the broken remains of Draenor, Outlands. She embraced Fel - leaving her Quel'dorei roots behind - becoming a Sin'dorei, a Blood Elf, in memory of the fallen. Athalia eventually returned to Quel'thalas, and her beloved Silvermoon; following Lady Liadrin's example, usurping the Light from M'uru, the captured Naruu - granted to the Sin'dorei by Prince Sunstrider. She enlisted with the Blood Knight Order, led by Lady Liadrin herself, becoming a first generation Blood Knight. Athalia remained in Quel'thalas for some time; training herself in the ways of bending Light. After a year of absolute devotion to the order, Athalia rose to the rank of Master within the Order - now having begun to train others as she had been trained. Alas, as Athalia already had learnt, all good things must come to an end; with the betrayal of the Sun Prince, Silvermoon was once again at peril. The Sin'dorei had been jeopardized, abandoned, betrayed - by Kael'thas Sunstrider himself, the last heir of the royal family. Athalia succumbed into rage, following Liadrin to Outlands once more - under the banner of the Shattered Sun Offensive. Athalia was stationed at the Isle of Quel'Danas, where she served as a guard - slaying demons and traitors alike. Athalia chose to stay at the Isle of Quel'danas for long after the Sunwell had been recaptured - for reasons unknown - with the small remains of the Shattered Sun Offensive. She stayed there throughout the whole war of the frozen wastes, hunting the remnants of the Dawnblade's and the Legion's forces, whilst vanquishing the Scourge arising from the Dead Scar. After recieving an injury, Athalia was finally sent home to recover. She was no longer needed with the Shattered Sun Offensive, thus she was once again placed within the Blood Knight Order. Category:Characters Category:Sin'dorei Category:Paladin Category:Horde